Green Riding Hood & The Half Demon
by EsteVamp4998
Summary: Kagome is on her way to her family's home when a figure comes from behind her. Who is it? Well it can only be... Inuyasha! Just something I though of a few days ago, Sweet, Angry, Cute, Love in this Oneshot.


**Yay! My 5th story now!**

**Just a little something I came up with in Literacy class a few days ago when I had nothing to do. :)**

**I DO NOT own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does and she is awesome, I love her work.**

**Please enjoy 'Green Riding Hood & The Half Demon'!**

* * *

A green hooded female was walking through the forest. She had a basket with her and inside was medicine, medical materials, bread, and wine. The female was visiting her grandfather, brother, and mother since her grandfather was ill.

A figure was following behind the female.

The figure moved through the brushes behind the female. The figure stepped on a twig.

The female swiftly turned around. She had thought she heard a sound. The female shrugged and continued to walk the way she was walking before.

Slowly, the figure came out from the brushes. It figure continued to follow the female.

Strangely, when the figure came into the suns light, it seemed like an animal. No a human? Wait both? It was unsure yet.

The wind blew roughly and the female's hood blew off her head. Her long black hair danced through the wind.

The figure was too close to the female's back and her hair passed under the figures nose.

The figure sneezed loudly and startled the female.

She turned around and saw the figure trying to run away into the bushes, but it tripped.

She was very surprised when she heard what the figure had said, "Damn it, my covers blown."

The figure was no animal. It was no human. It was both.

The female stomped her way to the animal/human and yelled out the horrible words, "SIT INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha slammed hard t the ground. "OW!" he screamed out.

"What are you doing here?" the female asked roughly.

Inuyasha stood up and faced the female. "What am I doing here? What am I doing here! Well I'm here because I was worried about you Kagome!"

Kagome blushed, "You don't have to worry about me!"

"Why shouldn't I worry about you? You're weak at your state right now!"

"I am not weak!"

"Of course you are!"

"Then how come I'm weak huh?"

"Look at the size of your stomach! You can't defend yourself right like that!" Inuyasha pointed at Kagome's protruding stomach.

Kagome blushed again, "Well, then, it's your fault that I'm like this!"

Inuyasha blushed and didn't say anything.

Kagome then remembered what she told Inuyasha before she left.

"INUYASHA SIT!"

Inuyasha cried out in pain., again he slammed hard to the ground. He then stood up and faced Kagome. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Kagome grew furious, "What did I tell you before I left?"

Inuyasha thought for a bit and then said, "'I love you,' that's what you told me before you left."

Kagome blushed again and said, "Yes I said that, but, but what else?"

Inuyasha thought again and said, "'Take care of Shisu, Tori, and Ran!' that's what you said right? What about it?"

Kagome yelled out, "SIT YOU HORRIBLE FATHER!"

Inuyasha cried out in pain, again, with the power of Kagome's horrible words that sent Inuyasha slamming into the hard ground.

"SIT YOU STALKER!" Kagome yelled out.

"SIT YOU WHITE HAIRED DOG DEMON!" Kagome yelled out.

Inuyasha again cried out in pain, he couldn't take the slamming to the ground anymore. He reached out to grab Kagome's leg before she could yell out again.

"I have Miroku, Shippo, and Sango taking care of the three little monsters right now," Inuyasha chuckled, "Don't worry about them, their fine with them."

Kagome had an apologetic look on her face. She looked down at Inuyasha, "I'm sorry I called you a horrible father, and a stalker."

Inuyasha got up and hugged his wife, "What about calling me white haired dog demon?"

Kagome giggled, "You are one aren't you?"

Inuyasha lowered his head and kissed Kagome.

When they were done kissing Inuyasha asked Kagome, while laying his hand on her stomach, "So when are the other two monsters popping out?"

"Who knows maybe today," Kagome smiled.

"Oh okay," Inuyasha replied._'Wait did she say today' _Inuyasha thought to himself. "WHAT!" he screamed out.

"Yeah why did you think I was going to my family's home?"

"Because they just decided to live here for a while...?"

"No silly, Lady Kaede is taking care of my grandfather right now so I'm bringing her medical stuff she needs and she told me to stay over."

"Oh well uh I'll be going back to take care of our monsters okay?" Inuyasha tried to get away but Kagome grabbed his hand.

"There's no way you're going now," Kagome smiled, "Kaede might need you to hold my hand."

"Wait there's no way I'm going to live through child birth again! You almost ripped my hair out last time!"

"But I didn't," Kagome pointed out and smiled.

She then pulled Inuyasha with her to her family's home, Inuyasha did not complain since he was happy that Kagome was his wife and they had three kids and two coming soon.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Did you like it?**

**Nice reviews are great and thank you for reading my new oneshot story! I really appreciate it! :)**

**~EsteVamp4998~**


End file.
